dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Cizagna/Sandbox
Please review the info on the page before giving your decision. Vote system will be held for a maximum of 5 days from now (19:25, 13 December 2006 (UTC)) Vote has Ended.... Template project is accepted and Option 2 is the one selected. Thanks for participating How to vote *To vote put in in bolt, Support and what Option you prefere. Or Oppose if you dont like any of this templates. *'Don't forget' your signature by adding " ~~~~ " non-signed votes will be struck out and ignored from the counting or removed. *You can change your vote as you may desired during the voting process. (Eg: from Option 1 to 2 or vice versa, or from Support to Oppose, etc) Example: * Support - 1 --Cizagna (Talk) 19:25, 13 December 2006 (UTC) Vote count Vote counting will be manage this way. * Users with more than 1 Month will count for 1 (4/4) vote. * Users with less than 1 Month will count for 3/4 vote. * IP votes will count for 1/2 (2/4) vote. Support Votes Option 1 * '''Support - 1 -4/4-TM-Dart 20:49, 13 December 2006 (UTC) * Support - 1 -4/4-Lirielle 21:18, 13 December 2006 (UTC) * Support - 1 -4/4-J-Bizzle 22:11, 13 December 2006 (UTC) * Support - 1 -4/4-Djchainz 22:28, 13 December 2006 (UTC) * Support - 1 -3/4-Zakeire 20:20, 13 December 2006 (UTC) * Support - 1 -4/4-TaviRider 04:28, 14 December 2006 (UTC) * Support - 1 -4/4-Kishou 06:00, 14 December 2006 (UTC) * Support - 1 -4/4-Peet talk 11:53, 14 December 2006 (UTC) * Support - 1 -2/4-83.78.149.169 19:19, 14 December 2006 (UTC) * Support - 1 -3/4-KiXaM 14:40, 15 December 2006 (UTC) * Support - 1 -2/4-195.23.183.180 16:36, 15 December 2006 (UTC) * Support - 1 -4/4-Batlrar 08:19, 16 December 2006 (UTC) * Support - 1 -4/4-Demirlero 11:23, 16 December 2006 (UTC) * Support - 1 -4/4-GrauGeist 20:21, 16 December 2006 (UTC) * Support - 1 -4/4-Graveless 10:09, 17 December 2006 (GMT-8) * Support - 1 -4/4-MrMunchie 19 December 2006 (UTC) * Support - 1 -4/4-Ilmarine 19:12, 18 December 2006 (GMT-2) Total 62/4 = 15.5 Votes Option 2 * Support - 2 -4/4-Fogleg 21:28, 13 December 2006 (UTC) * Support - 2 -4/4-Aerate 05:38, 14 December 2006 (UTC) * Support - 2 -4/4-Dark-Leon 08:33, 14 December 2006 (UTC) * Support - 2 -4/4-Englen 15:36, 14 December 2006 (UTC) * Support - 2 -4/4-BadMrMojo 15:23, 14 December 2006 (UTC) * Support - 2 -3/4-Nekroskoma 18:06, 14 December 2006 (UTC) * Support - 2 -4/4-Masshuku 22:37, 14 December 2006 (UTC) * Support - 2 -4/4-TheCrimsonOrder 07:39, 15 December 2006 (UTC) * Support - 2 -4/4-Themonkeymoo 08:02, 15 December 2006 (UTC) * Support - 2 -4/4-Rifter 11:09, 15 December 2006 (UTC) * Support - 2 -4/4-cagoch 14:15, 16 December 2006 (GMT-5) * Support - 2 -4/4-tungston 22:50, 16 December 2006 (PST) * Support - 2 -4/4-Deadly-Bagel (Talk) 03:25, 18 December 2006 (UTC) * Support - 2 -4/4-Nli10 23:25, 18 December 2006 (UTC) * Support - 2 -4/4-Falorn 12:55, 19 December 2006 (UTC) * Support - 2 -4/4-Tildar 18:39, 19 December 2006 (UTC) * Support - 2 -4/4-Cizagna (Talk) 04:12, 20 December 2006 (UTC) Total 67/4 = 16.75 Votes Oppose Votes * Votes Comments * I don't like the 'Official description', but that's a minor issue ;). I'd rather have "Description" alone or "In-game description" --Lirielle 21:20, 13 December 2006 (UTC) *I support Option 2, where damage, effects and condition are in left side. However, the 'NPC buys for: ' (with weight in other column) should be moved down after the conditions, so it is just above the Official description. Its just that whatever it is worth when selling to NPC is really so important, however the conditions can be very important when deciding what weapon to use. Like this: Please delete the sample table if it is clear what I mean. Fogleg 21:28, 13 December 2006 (UTC) :Ok i remove the sample table, i will try to incorporate your ideas, i was thinking that instead of making the conditions a separate cell, i could merge it with the damage/effect cell so it would be all together, once i get something that looks decent i will show it to you to get a fast feed back and implement it --Cizagna (Talk) 20:42, 20 December 2006 (UTC) If you look at the medium and larger samples sample of both options, things start to get visually cluttered. People may naturally try to read across both columns, especially since the things contained in the two columns look similar. I suggest a vertical line separating the columns. Otherwise, it looks great to me, go for it. If/when an option is selected by the community, please make sure that the template page has a discussion page showing exactly how to use the template. --TaviRider 04:28, 14 December 2006 (UTC) :Will see how it looks, also it will be detail how to use it. --Cizagna (Talk) 20:42, 20 December 2006 (UTC) Project discussion Looks great to me in its current revision. Just a few quick comments: * 120 px for the pic is just a bit too big to me, what about 100px? * maybe add "style="vertical-align: top;" to the AP/Range/etc field? * the sample shows it can accommodate complex weapons, but, IMVHO, that the 'Description' field should be moved to the left-hand side of the screen (for coding, see older versions of Resourcebox). Often (eg. for simple resources), we just don't have much to add to what's in the box and we end up with a nearly empty left side and having the description moved there would give a better balance. * what about a fixed width of, say 26em? (Just implemented, revert to see why ;) ) --Lirielle 23:01, 7 December 2006 (UTC) * if left-hand desc is implemented, need to test for empty value (default to ??) * don't we add 'Type' to the Level/Weight/Price field like in resourcebox? --Lirielle 23:24, 7 December 2006 (UTC) *Yeah i guess we can change to 100 px *the ap thing yes it would be nice, but i have work an alternative look on Template talk:Sandbox tomorrow i will gather items information so we can fully test No-info, low-info, high-info, and abuse-info (last one is doubtfully to happen but its better to have that cover. * Like it was debated already we need more info, once the template is work out to both our satisfactions i will start to leave msgs to the core people of this Wikia so they give use feed back and get responses on this subjects * No need i know what it would do, as i added all the possible things that will appear we just need to make it a little bit more big so it can accommodate the ones that get cut out so they look strait * Yes we can add the qif shortly as its a nice thing to ping-point that its missing. *The type is sort of redundant but we could add it above the AP or below the image. also as we tested its better if we use the "*" than the ":" it eats less horizontal space (one of this is force to use as the info would clog like a single paragraph due to Wikia things. I will modify and will add links and remove maybe some stuff that is sort of redundant --Cizagna (Talk) 02:39, 8 December 2006 (UTC) Im having a wicked idea if we use the That way the image will be drawn automatically and the only thing that it would have to be fill is the extension of the file, and that will also help to maintain the image with the proper item name. --Cizagna (Talk) 20:36, 8 December 2006 (UTC) I do like the work you did on this. I do believe that Lirielle may have a point on one thing, thats about the description being on the left. I do not have the time to play with it right this moment to see how it would look, but there are so many stubs on this wiki that are all right justified, with no information on the left side of the screen. Then again, if there is a lot of info there besides the box, it might just clutter everything up. The funny thing is the more i sit here and type this, the more I lean towards not putting the info on the left, haha. --TM-Dart 20:49, 13 December 2006 (UTC) :In terms of in-game the weapon templates incorporates all the item information, the only superfluous info is the NPC buys for price and to the left its all the extra info, like how to craft it, what drops its, previous names, etc. --Cizagna (Talk) 03:25, 14 December 2006 (UTC) It's almost perfect, IMO. However, I'd suggest replacing the 'Missing Field' image with standard text, 'N/A'. I find the images too distracting and template-stretching. --J-Bizzle 22:11, 13 December 2006 (UTC) : Template can't stretch, it has define width (horizontal) so that if you add to much info the template will not expand to the sides, the template only stretches down (vertical) that I think thats what you mean, but images are 10 px of height thats the normal height of of any text, I could reduce the width of the image, but the reason of the image is to be noticeable as to be easy to pin-point where is the missing field as the current ?'' or the ''N/A would still be hart to notice, the red is already apply negative effects, blue is for links, green is for positive effects, the rest of the colors are to dark or too bright to be use, and to give easy ping point a unique thing must be use, and that it can be excessive coding or an image. Also by going on the image page you can see all the images linking to that image and see all the pages that are missing information. Still your ideas will be take into consideration. --Cizagna (Talk) 03:25, 14 December 2006 (UTC) :Ok i got an idea on how to reduce i will add a box image with the exclamation mark " ! " will try to find one from wikicommons that its an SVG, will see how it looks if it looks good i will use that instead of the missing field that will reduce the image a lot but will be less explicatory. --Cizagna (Talk) 17:10, 20 December 2006 (UTC) I like the weapon box idea, but strongly oppose to putting description on the left outside the box just because there are many stubs that lack content. At the least a weapon page always could have a crafting section that lists mats required to craft it. --Kishou 01:06, 14 December 2006 (UTC) :As for now your idea is put on practice, unless there is a consensus to change it, as you know perfect how wikias work in those terms. Also it would be great if you voted as the discussion is separate from the voting.--Cizagna (Talk) 03:25, 14 December 2006 (UTC) I'd replace the Missing Field image with a missing field template that consists of the image and a category of Stub, so that any weapon with missing stats automatically becomes a stub. Plus, it's only one place to change if it is decided to use text instead, or an image with a different name. // Peet talk 12:41, 14 December 2006 (UTC) : About the creation of the other template, i think its a bad idea of basing on other template due to potential vandalism. In the specific way you propose. About the image is simple: its a table and inside the words missing field the extra advantage is the less code it uses and the option to add a description when some one points its mouse there it can see a more detailed explication on what is missing. As for what to change its the same it can be done to the image to the template. The difference will be is that the propose template will occupy more height than the image as the image i did it below the normal height of a cell so it would not modify it. But still maybe if i remove the borders people will complain less or change it to a darker border and less flashy red, But that until the votes finish, and thanks for your comments will be take in consideration --Cizagna (Talk) 17:35, 14 December 2006 (UTC) :: I personally like the idea of the red border around the missing field image, it draws attention that the information needs to be added. The one thing I would do to clean it up is add a 1 pixel high row along the entire length of the bottom of the image and make that row white. This would keep the red lines from appearing to combine into one thicker line.--TM-Dart 19:33, 14 December 2006 (UTC) :: I went ahead and made the change to the image that I mentioned above, it does make the box look better, while taking up a unnoticeable amount of extra room.--TM-Dart 06:44, 15 December 2006 (UTC) ::: I will check later if that does not makes me conflicts with the cells height as i recall i made it 1px below normal so that would not even affect the tables height in any mean. --Cizagna (Talk) 00:12, 17 December 2006 (UTC) :::: It would not be difficult to change the image to allow for the spacing line and still keep it the original size. I was playing with it and there are several different ways to do it without making it look weird. --TM-Dart 02:19, 17 December 2006 (UTC) I like Option 1 because the combat values are collected together. If the NPC cost/pods were on the right side, while all the combat stuff were on the left, that would be clearer. : I was sort of trying to do that but the tag "NPC buys for: 1 kamas" its simply to big (at it displays now) as the right column is around 110px max and the rest its consume on the left column so the effects are display with out warping to the next line and to avoid that it would require more horizontal space and thats not counting a possible item on the 5 digits (10,000) of kamas and as we are thinking on low resolution users where their pages to the left will get clog with the other information like where to obtain, crafts extra miscellaneous info. Now that i think about it I may change it to "Sells to NPC:" as it occupies the same digit space and will target more what it wants to expose and its the price on what npcs buys the item. --Cizagna (Talk) 00:12, 17 December 2006 (UTC) ::Implementing the change to "Sells to NPC:" --Cizagna (Talk) 17:10, 20 December 2006 (UTC) I like the changes you made, I do have one suggestion though reguading the new image. I think it would look better if it had a white background outside the actual triangle instead of the grey one it currently has. Also, the "Sells to NPC:" might be shortening it too much, maybe "Sells to NPC for:" might be an alternative (I understand there may be size constraints).--TM-Dart 06:31, 21 December 2006 (UTC) :Yes i have the sensation that i would have prefer a square one instead of triangular one, but i don't have the skills or the tools for doing such a beautiful image (and less in SVG format) well i had to finish with the triangular that i found that fits almost like a ring on the template, and partially agree with the white background one as im incline to the square but in aesthetics its horrible, like the missing image one that i don't like that white background it has, as it would look better with out it. --Cizagna (Talk) 14:49, 21 December 2006 (UTC) ::If you are looking for a different image, I can help you with it. I can make something in your SVG format. Just let me know what you might be interested in and I can whip up a few things for you. I could also very eaisly change your image into a square instead of a triangle while keeping the same size and ideas.--TM-Dart 04:14, 23 December 2006 (UTC) :::Try doing a square instead of a triangle and upload in a different name for easy comparative, btw if you are image geek editor i have a project where i require help there as im trying programs to do some serious image editions but don't have the knowledge to be able to full fill it--Cizagna (Talk) 04:49, 23 December 2006 (UTC) ::::Sorry that I have been long in my reply as of late, I have been breaking in a new PC. I will try to make the changes tonight. If you want to talk more about your other project mentioned, I would love to help with it. It might be better to talk about that on my talk page (yours is rather large and mine is empty). I will post something on my talk page (and possibly here too) when I am able to fix the triangle. It is currently about 2:15pm here, and with tonight being xmas eve, it might be about 12 or so hours before I can even think about editing it, but I will get on it ASAP. --TM-Dart 19:23, 24 December 2006 (UTC) :::::Time is so ephemeral here, and well this is time to have with family and all that, so take your time just do it right. And I will write you on this image project. --Cizagna (Talk) 23:40, 24 December 2006 (UTC) :Ohh i forgot to add :"NPC buys for" "Sells to NPC" uses the same length of space and the ":" are use for that "for" that you are adding so basically the change is more of terminology aspect on where one says "the NPC will buy for X quantity of kamas" and the other says "You will sell to the NPC for X quantity of kamas" as what we are concern is the price on what the NPC buys the item in question for the recording --Cizagna (Talk) 15:58, 21 December 2006 (UTC) :Hey, I like the latest version. Now, what I would still change, is the formatting in description field. I think there is just too much of everything, it is in italic and aligned as justify which makes the text really hard to read. I suggest get rid of the formatting, make it plain left-aligned text and even remove the quotes. I edited example here: http://dofus.wikia.com/wiki/User:Cizagna/Sandbox02 Hope it wont mess up everything. -- Fogleg 09:57, 22 December 2006 (UTC) ::I have reverted your edits, because even thought its a sandbox, it's also a template, and all your modifications are compromising templates code integrity as you are more in the example rather than The template point of view. The Italic type of descriptions is because 1) its a quote. 2) its a short story. and the justify its because esthetically it looks awful all justify to the left in so little box. --Cizagna (Talk) 15:15, 22 December 2006 (UTC) Now that the voting is closed... Has anyone noticed that the list of axes links to this page? Rinar 02:03, 26 January 2007 (UTC) :Yes, and its because the template incorporates automatic type category, so in one of my examples it has Axe so thats why it appears on the axe category, will remove later as i use this page to see how changes affect the template in various sizes. --Cizagna (Talk) 03:09, 26 January 2007 (UTC) Hmm... I want this weapon. :B